Future's Tears
by PhantomPierce-Okamoto
Summary: Haru doesn't know where he is. All he knows is that he's sorry for leaving his friends, for leaving Elie, and that he wants to go back to them. Short one-shot, a little angst.


**Sorry, it has been forever since I've written anything.**

 **I recently got a Tumblr, and being a huge Rave Master fa** **n, found** elieg1ory **. I loved a lot of her "some kinda sad Rave Master headcannons" and wrote this. It actually involves multiple. So thank you, and I hope you all enjoy. *also, major spoilers for the manga***

Future's Tears

He tried to open his eyes.

 _Slowly._

He was instantly blinded by the white light.

 _Where am I?_

He winced to let his eyes adjust. The blinding light continued to shine around him.

 _Am I dead?_

He could barely move. His body felt heavy, his motions hard.

 _What happened?_

As if his mind were read, the memories surrounded him. The final battle. His friends. Lucia. Overdrive.

 _Elie._

He struggled, bringing his arm up. Looking at the memory, he reached to touch her face. The wisp of memory faded into the white light.

 _No. No! Elie...come back...please..._

The end of the battle resurfaced in his mind. Elie was crying, not wanting to kill him. She wouldn't do it. She forced herself to stand, staff in hand. She sobbed. She screamed that she loved him.

 _Please...it's okay...I'm okay._

"Haru," he heard.

 _Sis?_

He forced his head to turn towards the sound of his sister's voice. He nearly began to cry when he saw her, next to their parents' graves. She looked sad, longing.

 _Cattleya, I'm here. I'm sorry. I don't think I can keep my promise._

"I miss you, Haru. Come home soon, little brother..." she whispered, a single tear rolling down her face.

 _I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry._

He turned slightly only to see Musica. He sat sullenly, staring into space. "Always had to be the hero, huh Haru?" he muttered darkly. Tears slipped from his eyes as he began to cry.

 _What are you talking about?! I'd be nothing without you. Nothing. I couldn't have saved Elie, or stopped Overdrive, or saved anyone at all._

He turned to see the place he had left. Shuda stood at the foot of where Stellar Memory had been.

 _Is that my grave?_

"What do I do, Haru?" Shuda asked. "I can't go and face your sister now. I have no battle to fight, no cause to defend. What do I do with myself?" He broke, the tears rolling down his bruised cheeks.

 _Shuda..._

Haru thrashed around wildly. He tried to move, tried to escape. But he could feel the futility creeping into his heart.

 _I have to go back, I have to. I have to show them I'm okay. I'm here._

He kept moving, he kept trying to escape. He felt for anything, anything at all. He reached for the memories that kept dissipating in his hands.

 _No...please, no. I have to get out of here. Don't cry...I'm okay. I'm fine..._

He grew weary, each movement becoming harder. Each second, he grew weaker. He felt himself sink into the light.

 _I'm sorry._

He closed his eyes and felt unconsciousness come over him.

* * *

"Whose grave is this?"

His heavy eyelids started to open, slowly. He saw her...them...

"A comrade...in the past."

 _Haru._

He jolted. He thrashed around once more, looking everywhere.

 _Dad? Is that you?_

 _Yes, Haru. Relax. Let me into your heart once more._

Haru relaxed. The memory washed over him and when he blinked, he stood in a quiet clearing of a forest. His father sat on a tree stump, smiling at him.

"This must seem familiar, son." his dad said.

He nodded. "It looks like Garage Island."

His dad smiled sadly. "The place I love, what's in my heart. What's in yours?"

Haru sat down, then looked up at his father. "Garage Island, like you. You, mom, Cattleya." he responded. "Everyone who has fought beside me, everyone who has made sacrifices for this world. Plue, of course, Griffon and Tachimo, Musica and the Silver Rhythm Gamg, Let, Nagisa, Julia, Belnika, Sieg Hart, Celia, Niebel, Shuda, the Knights, Shiba, Alice, the Mildians, even that idiot Lazenby, most of all, Elie-"

 _Elie._

"You love her, no?" Haru nodded with rosy cheeks. "Well it's not time to give them up yet."

"What do you mean? Am I not dead?"

His dad smiled gently at his confused expression. "Not quite yet, my son. On this day, the day time intersects, Stellar Memory always remembers."

White light flooded the scene. Everything began to fade.

"Wait, dad! Don't leave me!" Haru cried. He glanced back to see his friends crying, staring at his grave.

 _Goodbye, Haru._

Haru reached for his dad again, when the light suddenly disappeared. He stumbled forward, finding his footing. He looked up.

 _Elie._

 **This is one of the most angsty things I have ever written, which is kinda sad. Hope you liked it.**

 **~Phantom**


End file.
